


I Have Much Better Things To Do

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, malec versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: It only takes one look for the two of them -- westillknow how they get...





	I Have Much Better Things To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is smutty, this is your warning, this is me also sucking at sex, but hell... I needed to write it for me.

"I have much better things to do..." Magnus tossed his appointment book and pen over his head, never once taking his eyes off of his husband. He knew exactly what today was, and with that look in Alec's eyes, he knew exactly what today was too. 

Alec couldn't help but smirk, holding the drink out for him. He gave him a small little nod, keeping that teasing smirk on his face, "To us." He said lowly, keeping his eyes directly locked with his husband. Did he tell him yet how fucking amazing he looked in blue and gold? He didn't have to look this good, it must have been a special occasion. Then again Magnus would look good and dress up just because he could. Alec continued to look at him with that look of thirst, wanting, needing to take him right then and there.

"To us," Magnus smirked, a whole entire year, together. 

"Do you have any plans?" Alec smirked again, drawing him in, putting his hands on his hips, tugging at that gold shirt already. 

"Didn't you hear? I have much better _things to do_..." Magnus' voice was husky and low drawing Alec in even closer before shoving him up against the couch and crawling into his lap to begin kissing him tantalizingly. 

Alec snorted just underneath his breath when he was pushed down on to the couch, Magnus taking full control of this situation, but there was a confident spark igniting inside of the Inquister. "You may, but you aren't first..." He lifted Magnus' up and rid him of his pants, taking his cock into his hand, "You can do the honours of taking off my pants for me," Alec decided considering the position was a little hard to do at the moment, but he had to say no more because with a quick snap of his fingers his husband had them off and a bottle of lube magically in his hands. 

"You can do the honours and get me ready for you," Magnus smirked, pushing himself forward again to kiss him. 

"Nope, like I said I have other plans," Alec said against his lips, slowly teasing him with one stroke to his cock, before stroking himself instead, preparing himself. He smirked again, teasing his husband so hard. 

"Alexander," Magnus panted at his lips, not at all complaining, damn it was sexy, just he wished he would do it already. "We don't have all night..."

"Who said?" Alec raised a brow, lifting Magnus up in his lap, and guiding his cock inside of him, giving him a moment to adjust before he filled him.

"Oh, fuck, nevermind...I...just...Alexander Gideon Lightwood...you are a tease." Magnus hissed falling back, lifting up to move back down on his cock, fully taking control and riding his husband. Alec easily moved with him, lifting and grinding, giving Magnus exactly what he needed to feel in this moment as they continued to please each other. 

"Thought so, we have all of the time in the world... where are you taking me tonight?" Alec asked curiously as he starting to quicken the pace, knowing very well Magnus could take all of him. 

"Oh...right there..." Magnus growled thrashing himself backwards and gripping Alec's thighs, "Uh, who said I was going to take you somewhere?" Magnus biting him down on Alec's bottom lip, "You just keep up this so I can come..."

Alec snickered softly, giving Magnus another thrust when he wasn't expecting it, also he took his cock in his hand to start stroking him in sync with his deep thrusts while Magnus easily came down on his length. "I want to go to New York, say hello to mom, see how everyone is doing, get dinner and Maia's new restaurant," Alec whispered against him, just as he was lifting him one last time to come deep inside of him. He let out a loud cry of pleasure, and within seconds after Magnus was spilling all over his stomach. It was everything Alec needed at that moment as he slumped against the couch breathlessly. 

Magnus on the other hand, shook his head, coming hard but still had all of the energy in the world lifted himself up off the couch and pinned Alec down on it. "When I said I had other things to do, I meant it..." He growled at him trailing his finger down Alec's entire body until it was met with his hole. He let it glide inside of him, teasing and preparing him, until it was his cock that was easing inside of him, "Now if you'll excuse me, Mr Lightwood-Bane, I am going to remind you who you belong to." Magnus' possessive side came out as he arched back to slam inside of him. 

"Oh, the angels." Alec cried out faltering against the couch cushions trying to lift himself up to meet Magnus, but he had full control of him, moving in and out of so gracefully. He became so hard again, body so high from his first orgasm, all he could do was allow Magnus to keep going. "Just...don't stop..." He mumbled lowly, "You know _exactly_ how to turn me on...I..." Alec cried out lifting up and spreading himself for Magnus before he was closing around his cock too, to hold him there, remind him that yes he did belong to him. "Don't move..." He whimpered, tightening himself around Magnus' cock, and he obeyed for a second before did another teasing slam inside of him. Alec lost all control and with his strength he lifted himself and Magnus up and as he was getting himself down on his cock and riding him, urging Magnus to keep up the thrusting until the two of them were so well spent... they didn't even have time to mention they were both coming and spilling out all over each other crying blissfully in pleasure. 

"....I think I should be a tease more often hm?" Alec said in between his panting, crawling himself up to Magnus and hiding into the crook of his neck. A leg draped over his husband's as he took his hand in his.

"Oh Alexander, I love you when you are confident." Magnus caressed his husband's cheek and gently pressed a kiss to his nose.

"Na, I'm just married to the most gorgeous man in the world, looking like this..." Alec kissed his nose back and gave a soft giggle. "I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane."

Magnus just shook his head a little, he knew how good he looked. "Well, my dear Alexander, yes we can visit New York, and see everyone...and we can enjoy a beautiful night visiting all the places we used to visit...then portal back in the morning." 

"Mmm, sounds perfect. Happy Anniversary." Alec nuzzled in breathed in deeply. He was really freakin' married to the love of his life for a whole entire year.

"Happy Anniversary, Alexander." Magnus kissed his forehead and let his spent husband sleep until they were ready to go, one thing never changed, Alec was always so quick to fall asleep after sex after a long day of work...


End file.
